De Policías y Ladrones: El Juego de la Seducción
by Mey-chan Sakura
Summary: [AU] ¿Qué pasaría si los chicos de la mafia mas buscados y mas guapos de todo Fiore cayeran presos por unas chicas? Esperen... ¿¡Chicas? Pero estos chicos no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente, porque empezaran a planear un juego de seducción que no se sabe quien caerá primero. Pero ¿Quién ganara? ¿La libertad, la justicia o el amor? Denle una oportunidad.
1. Pólogo

Mey: Hola minna. Aquí les traje un nuevo fic de Fairy Tail, espero les gustes y lamento la demora por mis atrasos en mis otros fics, pero prometo seguir con ellos. No se desesperen, y disfruten de esta nueva historia.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece si no a Hiro Trol Mashima-sama, si fuera mío el Nalu ya existiría hace años -w-.

La historia es 100% mía, así que disfruten y de ustedes dependerá si los sub lo dejo en T.

Ahora sí, a disfrutar. ~

 _ **LUZ, CÁMARA Y… ¡ACCIÓN!**_

* * *

 _ **De Policías y Ladrones: El Juego de la Seducción**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Qué pasaría si los chicos de la mafia más buscados y guapos de todo Fiore cayeran presos por unas chicas?

Esperen… _**¡¿Chicas?!**_

Si señoras y señores, chicas y en total 6.

Estas chicas no solo son valientes e inteligentes, sino bellas y esculturales.

Pero estos chicos son testarudos y no se darán por vencidos hasta salir en libertad aunque para eso tengan que fugarse, por lo que empezaran a planear un _**juego de seducción**_ para esas seis chicas las cuales le darán su boleto a la libertad.

En un juego que no se sabe quién va a caer primero ante las dulces palabras y promesas infinitas.

En este juego solo hay dos lugares: **los ganadores** y **los perdedores**.

Sin embargo, ¿Serán capaces de seguir con ese juego por tanto tiempo? ¿Y qué pasaría si…?

¿Pero quién ganara realmente y quienes son los que caerán en las redes del amor?

Y…

Al final, ¿Se hará justicia por los crímenes cometidos de la mafia?

¿Se conseguirá la libertad antes de un encarcelamiento permanente?

¿O… triunfara el amor por sobre todo y todos?

Descúbranlo aquí… En este juego llamado:

" _De policías y Ladrones: El Juego de la Seducción"_

* * *

Mey: eso ha sido todo por hoy, dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto y quieren que la continúe, bye bye. ~

 _ **Se despide Mey-chan**_

 _ **¡Hasta la vista!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡CORTE!**_


	2. Capítulo I: La Misión Empieza

Mey: ¡Hola hola! Lamento la tardanza, en serio, pero la universidad más la falta de inspiración se unieron para dejarme abandonada a mi suerte 737

En fin, en fin~~~

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta caótica serie (al puro estilo Fairy Tail, ¡Aye! Okno XD)

Antes de nada, Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenece, sino al gran Hiro (cofcofTrolcofcof) Mashima-sama, yo solo uso los personajes para esta historia

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede contener lenguaje obsceno o violento, contenido sexual (más adelante) y algunos posibles Oc's**

Sin más, ¡a leer!

 _ **LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I: La Misión Empieza**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fábrica abandonada «El mejor juguete»**  
 **21:24 p.m**  
 **Norte de Crocus**  
 **Capital de Fiore**

En un lugar a la mitad de la nada, al norte de Crocus, se encontraba una fábrica de juguetes de aspecto deplorable.

Por fuera parecía solo una fábrica como todas, vieja y abandonada, pero por dentro era muy diferente.

¿La razón? Una palabra de cinco letras.

 ** _MAFIA_**

Y adentro, se podía apreciar una pelea, que también podría ser vista como una gilipollez para estos hombres que aparentaban entre 25 y 30 años.

— **¡¿Qué dijiste, cerebro de lava?!** —Dijo uno de los hombres, quien era portador de un cabello azul oscuro casi negro y ojos rasgados de color gris oscuro. Además de poseer un cuerpo que cualquier hombre envidiaría, tenía una piel clara pero no tanto, aunque curiosamente... solo usaba un bóxer.

— **¡¿Acaso eres sordo o idiota, princesa de hielo?!** —Respondió al insulto otro hombre de extraño cabello rosa, ojos verdes oscuros tirando al negro y una singular bufanda blanca de estampados de piel, parecida a las escamas de un dragón. Su piel era trigueña y poseía un cuerpo muy bien tonificado.

— **¡Repite eso, capullo!**

— **¡Oblígame, cabrón!**

— **¡Gilipollas!**

— **¡Lameculos!**

— **¡Dejen su concurso de meadas, majaderos!** —Dijo/grito con irritación un hombre de aspecto peligroso, ya que su cara y parte de sus brazos tenían piercings, fríos ojos rojos como la sangre agregando también una rebelde melena negra hasta el inicio de su cadera y una piel tostada. A parte de un cuerpo marcado por sus músculos y abdominales.

— **¡Cállate, malparido!** —Contestaron tanto el pelinegro como el pelirosado al insulto.

En la frente del oji-sangre apareció una venita muy marcada.

— **¡Ahora verán, pinches zoquetes!** —Y después de gritar aquello, el oji-rubí se lanzó sobre los otros dos hombres creando así, una nube de tierra al rededor de ellos, al más puro estilo de los animes, en la cual salían una que otra de sus cabezas, brazos o piernas.

Todo esto era observado por un peliazul, dos rubios y otro pelinegro, los cuales uno de ellos trataba de dormir pero el bochinche que hacían aquellos pendejos no lo dejaba.

Mientras el peliazul y el pelinegro suspiraron en sincronía por la poca madurez de sus compañeros o ¿amigos? Y el ultimo que quedaba se quedaba con cara de mongolo emocionado viendo la "pelea".

— **Realmente son unos imbéciles.** —Comentó el peliazul con resignación, el cual era portador de unos ojos cafés oscuros, un cuerpo de escándalo, piel clara y una extraña marca en el lado derecho de su rostro.

— **Más bien, unos cabezas de chorlito.** —Corrigió con pesar el pelinegro, que también tenía los ojos rojos, uno de ellos era tapado con el flequillo de su cabello con un estilo emo, poseedor de una singular piel medio pálida y era delgado, pero tenía músculos sin llegar a exagerar.

— **Hmp.** —Bufó molesto uno de los rubio que poseía ojos verdes, con una cicatriz de rayo en su rostro, piel un poco tostada y un cuerpo -literalmente- musculoso.

— **¡Vamos culiado, dale una buena molleja a esos chupavergas!** —Y el rubio como mongolo seguía animando la pelea. Poseía ojos azules cual zafiro, una sonrisa entre burlona e infantil, un extraño corte en una de sus cejas y un pendiente en forma de cristal cilíndrico en su oreja derecha. Cabe decir, que sus ropas eran mínimas o más bien, parecían algo afeminadas.

— **¡Cállate, maricón de mierda!** —Fue lo que contestaron el pelirosado, el peliazul oscuro y el pelinegro de piercing a coro.

— **Puedo saber... ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?** —Esa voz, esa serena y muy sombría voz, hizo que todos casi se zurraran en los pantalones e incluso paro la pelea de los tres imbéciles que, naturalmente, tenían leves heridas a causa de los golpes.

Nada grave, bajen las antorchas y los tridentes, fangirls.

De entre las sombras, salió otro pelinegro, aunque a diferencia de los otros este tenía su cabello medio largo y lacio, ojos negros profundos e intensos como la oscuridad más tenebrosa de todas y una expresión de total serenidad pero frialdad al mismo tiempo. Lo único llamativo de él, eran sus ropas que más que eso, eran túnicas griegas negras con blanco y algunos leves detalles en rojo.

— **¿Y bien? ¿Nada que decir? ¿Ni siquiera tu, _hermanito_?** —Decía aquello mirando al pelirosa en especifico, el cual estaba al borde de cagarse encima debido al miedo que sentía por su querido hermano mayor.

— **Z-Zeref, verás nosotros n-nos estamos c-comportando, ¿verdad compadres?** —Si quería evitar tartamudear, al joven hombre de piercing le salió muy mal. Busco la mirada de sus cuates en busca de apoyo moral.

— **¡S-si!**

— **¡A-aye!**

— _Carajo, se parece a Happy._ —Como si estuvieran sincronizados, pensaron aquello mirando al pelirosa de bufanda con resignación y una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

El hombre pasaba mucho tiempo con ese gatuno infante de cabellos celestes y nada sana obsesión al pescado.

— **Bien, cambiando de tema...** —Comenzó el recién llegado mientras miraba a seis en específico. — **Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Sting y Rogue; tienen trabajo.**

— **¡Estoy encendido!**

— **Ya que.**

— **Gehee.**

— **Gray, tu ropa.**

— **¡¿Qué mierda?!**

— **¡Natsu-san, voy a ayudarlo en todo lo posible! ¡O dejo de ser el sexy Sting Eucliffe!**

— **Si, claro. Eres tan sexy que hasta cagas la sensualidad.**

— **Es ver...**

 _*Procesando Información*_

 _._

 _._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _._

 _._

 _¡ALERTA!_

 _Insulto detectado_

— **¡Rogue! ¡Lamepollas de mierda!**

— **Jajajaja.** —Todos se reían del rubio, haciéndole bullying.

— **Laxus.** —El pelinegro, identificado como Zeref, observó al rubio más tonificado. — **Necesito que te encargues del monitoreo de la entrega que llegará. No quiero nada fuera de lugar o ya sabes lo que pasará.**

— **Tsk, no tienes que repetirlo dos veces.**

— **Muy bien entonces así serán los grupos.** —Zeref se acerco a un mapa en una de las tantas paredes de aquella fábrica, siendo seguido de los demás hombres.

En aquel mapa había coordenada y ubicaciones de toda la capital, donde destacaban tres zonas sobresalían de las demás con un color distinto: una el rojo, otra el azul y la última amarilla.

— **Natsu y Jellal por el norte** —Señaló la zona roja— **, Gajeel y Gray por el oeste** —Traslado su dedo índice hacia la zona azul— **, y Sting y Rogue por el sur.** —Término de explicar Zeref mientras señalaba la última zona, que era la amarilla lógicamente.

Parecía sencillo, para ellos que desde niños han trabajo en la mafia, esto era como quitarle un dulce a un chamaco.

— **Ustedes harán lo siguiente; llevarán el cargamento hacia la zona este, donde Laxus los estará esperando a con el cliente y cobraremos nuestra recompensa. No quiero ni un solo fallo ¿Entienden? N-I U-N-O S-O-L-O.** —Deletreó lo último como si habla con críos de 5 años en lugar hombres, pero ellos tenían la mente de uno, así que es casi lo mismo.

Aunque, todos notaron que su mandíbula estaba apretada con bastante fuerza al igual que sus nudillos, estando al borde del sangrado por tanta fuerza acumulada en su cuerpo.

Si sonaba tan endemoniadamente fácil...

¿Por qué carajos su jefe estaba tan tenso? O más bien, _¿preocupado?_

La mayoría prefirió no decir nada al respecto, más por el hecho de que sus _compadres de batalla_ sobrevivieran y no fueran cruelmente castrados como perros.

Aunque siempre hay un idiota en TODO.

Y Natsu no es la excepción...

— **Oe, hermano, ¿Por qué parece como si un hipopótamo te hubiera aplastado el pene?** —Pregunto de forma casual y despreocupada Natsu, poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza.

Un "crack", parecido al de algo romperse, sonó.

Los ojos de Zeref, extrañamente, cambiaron a un color rojo carmesí similar a la sangre.

Y, los hombres presentes, como los machos pechos peludos que eran...

Literalmente, se mearon del miedo

* * *

 **[.** **.** **.]**

* * *

 **Estación de Policías «Fairy Tail»**  
 **21:54 p.m**  
 **Oeste de Magnolia**  
 **Ciudad de Fiore**

— **Otra vez está lloviendo.** —Comento una mujer pelirroja de alrededor de 27 años.

— **Juvia a estado triste estos últimos días, ya saben, por lo de Bora.** —Dijo con cierto enojo una rubia de alrededor de 25 años.

— **Ese hijo de puta...** —El odio era palpable en sí tono de voz, proveniente de una pequeña mujer que no aparentaba más de 23 años.

— **Ara ara, tranquila Levy, ese idiota no vale ni un centavo.** —Expresó alegremente una albina de alrededor de 26, casi 27 años.

La mencionada, era una mujer de cabello celeste ondulado sobrepasando sus hombros, adornados con una diadema anaranjada, ojos avellanados que ahora mismo brillaban con enojo contra cierta persona y de una piel tersa como la seda. A pesar de ser bajita, poseía un cuerpo lindo, aunque tampoco tuviera tanta delantera lo compensaba con unos glúteos y piernas marcadas, gracias a los días de entrenamiento en la academia de policías.

— **Mirajane tiene razón, no vale la pena seguir hablando de ese sujeto.** —La rubia, era una mujer de porte elegante y a la vez relajado, poseedora de grandes ojos achocolatados. Su cuerpo, era de envidia para cualquiera, una delantera notoria al igual que caderas anchas y piernas torneadas. Sin olvidarnos de su piel clara a simple vista y su hebras doradas llegaban abajo de sus caderas recogidos en una cola de caballo, inclinada hacia un costado.

Por otro lado, la antes nombrada era una mujer de gran belleza no sólo por sus cabellos blancos como la nieve que rozaban su cintura y sujetando su flequillo en una pequeña coleta, sino por sus ojos azules que transmitían tanta dulzura como una madre. Cabe decir que su cuerpo era mejor que el de cualquier modelo, cosa que ella era en sus tiempos libres en los que trabajaba con Jason, en la revista _Sorcerer's Weekly_.

— **Es verdad Lucy, pero ¿Creen que Juvia este bien?** —La pelirroja, apodada como "Titania", era una mujer de porte firme y un aire autoritario. Cabello escarlata largo y con un flequillo de costado con el cual tapaba uno de sus ojos, los cuales eran café oscuros, además de un cuerpo que toda adolescente y mujer desearía, atlético y con las curvas muy bien puestas en los lugares correspondientes.

— **Ara ara, Erza no te preocupes, Juvia es una chica fuerte y verás que estará bien.** —Dijo Mirajane para calmar a sus compañeras y amigas, sin embargo, internamente estaba preocupada por la posible causante de este mal clima.

Las mujeres estaban más que preocupadas por su amiga Loxar, a quien la conocían desde años, algunas más que otras, pero todas sabían que era una mujer sensible y con una rara especie de maldición, ya que cuando tenía sentimientos negativos (la tristeza, por ejemplo), atraía las lluvias como un imán atrae el metal.

De repente, la puertas de aquel establecimiento se abrieron de forma precipitada, sorprendiendo y alertando a las agentes de seguridad, quienes se prepararon tomando sus armas.

Mayor fue la sorpresa de todas, al descubrir quien o _quienes_ eran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mey: bien, eso fue todo lo que Doña Inspiración quiso aportar ¬o¬

Cambiando de temaaaa~

 _¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo?_

 _¿Les gustó?_

 _¿Quienes son las personas que entraron a la comisaría de Fairy Tail?_

 _¿Me quieren matar por ausentarse tanto?_

 _¿Quieren más?_

 _¿Cómo creen que sea el próximo capítulo?_

¡Déjenme sus comentarios y no olviden de votar!

Los veré pronto~

 _ **Se despide Mey-chan**_

 _ **¡Hasta la vista!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡CORTE!**_


	3. Capítulo II: Adrenalina

Mey: domoooo~ \\(owo)/

Al parecer Doña Inspiración está activa en este momento así que mejor aprovecharla ㈴1

Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera el caso contrario, ya habría mucho lemmon

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _ **Este**_ _ **fic**_ _ **puede contener lenguaje obsceno o violento, contenido sexual (más adelante) y algunos posibles**_ _ **Oc's.**_

Sin más, ¡a leer!

 _ **LUCES, CÁMARA Y... ¡ACCIÓN!**_

* * *

Capítulo II: Adrenalina

 **.** **  
.** **  
.** **  
.** **  
.**

 **Estación de policías «Fairy Tail»**  
 **21:59** **p.m.**  
 **Oeste de Magnolia**  
 **Ciudad de** **Fiore**

El ambiente estaba tenso, no había otro sonido que no fuera el _tic_ _tac_ del reloj en la pared de aquel lugar.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por las frentes de las oficiales; quienes con sus armas en manos, totalmente cargadas pero con el seguro puesto todavía, se encontraban con sus espaldas pegadas a las paredes.

Levy y Lucy por la derecha mientras que Erza como Mirajane por la izquierda.

Quizás un cuchillo sería lo mejor para cortar este ambiente cargado de _adrenalina_ y precaución.

La pelirroja dio una señal que las demás mujeres entendieron; ataque sorpresa.

Con sus posiciones y objetivos en mente, prepararon sus armas sacando el seguro de estas y colocaron sus dedos en posición al gatillo.

Un solo error podría costar _**caro**_.

Y eso lo sabían perfectamente.

— **¿Listas?** —Fue el murmullo apenas entendible que dio la albina, recibiendo por ello un último asentamiento.

Pero nunca pensaron quienes estarían tras esos muros.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Fábrica abandonada «El mejor juguete»**  
 **22:07** **p.m.**  
 **Norte de** **Crocus**  
 **Capital de** **Fiore**

— **Con eso aprenderán.** —Zeref dio un suspiro ligero a la vez que sacudía sus manos quitando un poco de polvo de ellas.

Detrás de él, se podría apreciar una escena... ¿Cómica? ¿Lamentable?

— **A-ahora yo siento que el hipopótamo me aplastó el pene.** —Logró articular el pelirosa a duras penas estando sobre una montaña de cuerpos, que se "supone" eran sus _compadres_.

— **¡¿Quién tiene su culo gordo en mi sexy cara?!** —Fue el reclamo de Sting, quien por desgracia de la vida misma, estaba haciendo de soporte para la montaña.

— **Sexy las pelotas.** —Fue lo dicho por el hombre de piercing.

— **¡Quítense, manga de majaderos** **culiados!** —Protestó el peliazul con tatuaje rojo.

— **¡Cállate, marica de mierda!** —Grito el joven hombre con complejo de stripper.

— **¡Cierra el orto, estrella del porno!** —Fue el hombre emo quien grito aquello.

— _Al menos Laxus ya está en su puesto_ —Pensó el hombre de la toga al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro lento como profundo sólo para sonreír de lado viendo a esos hombres discutir como niños de kínder—. _3, 2 y..._

— **¡Y-y-ya basta!**

Aquella voz solo hizo que los hombres se quedaran en blanco.

Literalmente, estaban con las bocas tan abiertas que cualquiera podría hacerles un oral y ni cuenta se daban.

Dirigieron sus miradas hacia un punto específico de aquella fábrica, sintiendo como las cuencas de sus ojos iban a salir volando en cualquier momento.

— **¡¿Pero qué chingados?!** —Fue el grito al unísono que dieron aquellos 6 hombres.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Estación de policías «Fairy Tail»  
** **22:15** **p.m.  
** **Oeste de Magnolia  
** **Ciudad de** **Fiore**

Las mujeres salieron de sus escondites mientras apuntaban sus armas de fuego a aquellas siluetas que se encontraban conversando tranquilamente en la entrada, claro, eso antes de tener 4 miradas sorprendidas sobre sus personas, sin contar las armas.

— **Venimos de visita, ¿Y así nos reciben?** —Dijo en son de broma una mujer de belleza innegable, siendo de una estatura media. Su cabello era largo y lacio, de un color negro azulado y brillante que rozaba su cintura; llevándolo suelto junto con una separación en medio de la frente y dos flequillos enmarcando su rostro, aunque también tenía un par de mechones de cabello llegando por debajo de sus hombros. Su figura era bastante elegante y curvilínea, ni hablar de su rostro en el cual utiliza una sombra sobre los parpados y con los labios cubiertos en lápiz labial rojo vino. Por último sus ojos son rasgados lo que le dan cierto toque oriental, siendo estos de color verde oscuro, adornados por pestañas largas y por encima de ellos están sus cejas las cuales son finas y muy cortas.

— **Lamentamos no haber avisado que vendríamos.** —Se disculpó educada mente una joven mujer de piel medio trigueña, llegando a medir una estatura solo 2 cm más baja que su compañera pelinegra. Al igual que esta, su belleza era extraordinaria, teniendo el pelo plateado que rozaba sus hombros, sus ojos grandes y de un color café intenso. Su cuerpo era voluptuoso y con las curvas en sus lugares. Tanto ella como la oji-verde tenían uniformes policiales femeninos, solo que ella adornaba su cabello con una rosa azul en el lado izquierdo de su cabello.

— **¡Minerva, Yukino! Que sorpresa, no pensamos que serían ustedes.** —Exclamó aún sorprendida la pelirroja mientras guardaba su arma, a lo que las otras imitaron su acción.

— **Pues, recibimos un llamado de Mavis-sama para un asunto...** _ **especial**_ **.** —Aclaró la peliplata, con su tono respetuoso, correspondiendo al nombre de Yukino.

— **¿Especial? Ara ara, me pregunto, ¿De qué se tratará?** —Quiso saber la albina teniendo su típica sonrisa.

— **Creo que eso estamos por averiguarlo.** —Responde a la duda la mujer de cabello carbón, más conocida como Minerva, observando los pasillos hacia una puerta en específico.

Aquella era la oficina de la jefa de la estación de policías más reconocida de Fiore.

La oficina de Mavis Vermillion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fábrica abandonada «El mejor juguete»  
22:21 p.m.  
Norte de Crocus  
Capital de Fiore**

Los hombres, si es que se les podía seguir llamando así teniendo en cuenta de que eran más burros que el mismo animal en sí, miraban atónitos a la _personita_ frente a ellos.

Era una niña que no aparentaba más de 13 años, teniendo el cabello largo recogido en dos coletas altas que rozaban sus caderas, de unos dulces y tímidos ojos chocolate/avellanos, de piel clara como frágil al igual que la textura de una muñeca de porcelana. Su aura solo trasmitía timidez e inocencia, pero al mismo tiempo una madurez nada digna de alguien de su edad. Sus ropas consistían en un vestido atado al cuello de color verde y con cuadros; además de tener franjas amarillas, celeste y verde más claro. Unas sandalias bajas rojo oscuro como los prendedores que sujetaban sus hebras marinas y finalmente unas muñequeras doradas solo que estas estaban cerca de los hombros.

— **H-hola.**

Todo estaba en tal silencio, que el débil susurro de la pequeña se escuchó perfectamente. Aunque, luego de unos segundos, uno de los _hombres_ explotó.

— **Zeref-sama, con todo el respeto posible que le tengo, sería tan amable de explicarme... ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA WENDY, MI HERMANITA MENOR, ESTA EN ESTE PUTO LUGAR CUANDO CUALQUIER HIJOEPUTA LOLICÓN PUEDE VIOLARLA SALVAJEMENTE Y YO SIN ENTERARME?!**

Que fino, Jellal, enserio.

— **Ya escuchaste Sting, no te metas con la hermanita del marica.** —Como siempre, el emo buscaba la manera de burlarse del mongolo rubio.

— **¡Hey, que yo respeto las hermanas de mis cuates! Aunque, si tuviera unas sandías en vez de unos limoncitos, me lo pensaría mejor.**

Al decir aquello, el rubio solo pudo estar seguro de una cosa.

— **¿L-l-limoncitos?** —Gimoteo con tristeza la Loli.

— **Sting ~...**

Nadie iba a llorar por su muerte, incluso los juguetes malgastados se estaban burlando de su desgracia, ya que iba a ser asesinado de la forma más sádica posible en manos del hombre de tatuaje.

Aunque, ¿Quién lo manda a ser tan... él?

En definitiva, si ponían al pelirosa imprudente con su boca sensual pero que lanza mierdas en los peores momentos...

 _ **VS**_

El rubio mongolo con falta de neuronas que no controlaba su boca floja, menos sus palabras imprudentes...

— **¡Mami, espérame en el cielito con la sopita de letras!**

El mongolo le ganaba por creces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estación de policías «Fairy Tail»  
22:41 p.m.  
Oeste de Magnolia  
Ciudad de Fiore**

Si había algo que las oficiales sabían perfectamente, era que cuando su jefa Mavis, tenía su rostro serio y no tenía el uniforme que la representaba como tal, la cosa era bastante seria.

Pocos eran los que realmente tenían la suerte de conocer a la primera fundadora del cuartel **«Fairy Tail»** , pero aquellos que lo hacían, se llevaban la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas.

Esas sorpresas que te hacen plantearte mentalmente a la vida que vives cada día; _«Querida vida, ¡¿Te encanta joderme la cordura, verdad perra?!»_

O algo así.

La jefa Vermilion no era nada parecido a lo que decían los rumores; una mujer dura, estricta, disputa a meter a tantos delincuentes que incumplen la ley como sea posible, etc. En lo último tal vez no estaban equivocados, pero a lo que se refería de su apariencia... ahí si estaban por _**años luz**_ equivocados, capullos.

Ella es una mujer que tiene el pelo ondulado y muy largo de un color rubio claro, unos ojos carentes de brillo de color verde junto con una constitución ligera, como la de un niño. Medía aproximadamente menos de un metro y respecto a su vestimenta, lleva un vestido rosa con volantes en capas de color blanco, bordes de color rojo y figuras de color azul. También, tiene un lazo de color rojo en el cuello del vestido, aunque agregando el hecho de que parece que tiene alas de color rosa, simulando protuberancias, alrededor de las orejas.

Una mujer… con un cuerpo de niña.

— **¡¿Los Dark Boys?!** —Gritaron aquello al unísono Lucy, Levy, Yukino, Erza, Mirajane y Minerva.

— **Así es** —Contestó la pequeña mujer sentada en su silla personal detrás del escritorio de mármol café oscuro— **. Esta misión es muy difícil ya que no sólo se trata de atrapar a unos integrantes de DarkZer, sino, y con suerte, tendremos una pista para poder desmantelar las demás organizaciones de narcotraficantes, trata de blancas, traspaso de armas y drogas. Lo único que necesitaremos es atrapar a estos chicos y lograr que ellos nos digan todo lo que saben.**

No sonaba tan difícil, salvo por hecho de que se trataba del grupo de bandidos más buscados del país, por no decir del _mundo_.

Se rumoreaba que aunque tengan actitud nada dignas de sus edades; eran astutos, ingeniosos y sabían cómo cambiar la situación a su favor.

Capturarlos para que soplen todo lo que sabían de las organizaciones como Tártaros o Raven Tail, estaba lejos de ser posible.

Sin embargo…

Ellas tenían algo a su favor.

— **Entonces, ¿Qué haremos si, en dicho caso, nos ayudan?** —Quiso saber la enana peliazul.

— **Buena pregunta Levy** —Sonrío levemente Mavis pero sus ojos seguían carentes de brillo por la seriedad que mostraba ante el asunto— **. En dado caso, los tendremos bajo el cargo de testigos protegidos, ya que no permitiremos que vidas inocentes se pierdan por hacer cumplir la Ley.**

— **¿Pero, y si no quieren cooperar?** —Pregunto con cierta desconfianza la portadora de hebras negras.

— **Si ese fuera el caso, me temo que tendremos que hacerlos hablar, por la buena o por la mala.**

Solo fue un milisegundo, pero eso fue suficiente para que un pequeño brillo de tristeza apareciera en esos ojos opacos. Tal vez, por el hecho de tener que obligar a la gente a hacer algo que no quisiera o… algo más, pero eso no se podría decir, ya que ese brillo tan rápido como vino, se fue.

— **Ustedes… ¿Están dispuestas a tomar esta misión, siendo conscientes de las consecuencias que esto les puede traer en un futuro?** —Mavis podría aparentar ser un infante, pero cuando se trataba de alguien de su cuartel, era una persona calculadora y fría.

Las féminas se miraron entre ellas, dudosas y desorientadas; una cosa era arrestar borrachos y criminales menores, sin embargo arrestar una banda de integrantes masculinos buscados mundialmente, era _muy_ diferente.

Todas miraron a la mujer de cabello escarlata, en busca de respuestas.

Esta por otro lado…

Tenía la decisión brillando en sus ojos.

— **Aceptamos.**

La verdadera aventura, apenas estaba comenzando.

La _adrenalina_... se sentirá al límite.

Y la misión más difícil, esta solo a la vuelta de la esquina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡CORTE!**_

Mey: para ser sincera, me siento conforme con el capítulo para ya de ustedes dependerá si la trama les parece interesante o una mierda.

En fiiiiiiin~

Cambiando de tema, les tengo un anuncio:

 **¡CONCURSO PARA LA PORTADA DE LA HISTORIA!**

¿En qué consiste?

Simplemente, ustedes, mis lectores, pueden crear la portada de "De Policías y Ladrones: El Juego de la Seducción"

Pueden hacerla con total libertad y agregar las cosas que deseen, **siempre** y **cuando** tengan a nuestros protagonistas en dicha portada

¿Ósea? Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Erza, Minerva, Sting, Yukino y Rogue

Si desean agregar a otro personaje como Wendy, Mirajane, Laxus, Mavis, Zeref, etc. Son libres de hacerlo

Y el premio para el ganador es:

 **¡Su Oc participará en esta historia!**

Espero que se animen a participar

Pueden mandarme los link de sus portadas por mensaje privado

¡Déjenme sus comentarios y no olviden de votar!

Los veré pronto~

Se despide Mey-chan Sakura

¡Yaneeeeee~!


End file.
